Izzy's Saga
by PhantomWynd
Summary: The First Annual Hunger Games. The first batch of 24 tributes, thrown in. Was there always a hunger to win in the Career districts? Did they even want to? Follow Isabelle Stillman, a District Two tribute, as she enters the arena. But will she leave? And if she does.. How much will these 'Games' affect her? Warning: Very Strong Language!
1. Prologue

The 17 year old girl had a spear slung over her back, a small pistol tucked into her waist band. Her home, in ruins. A hand touched her shoulder, and she jerked around, sighing in relief when she sees Jace.

"Hi," she breathes, her voice quiet. It has to be; otherwise she could alert the rebels of their position, crouched just outside of her old house. She should have known it would be a target; Her father was the head peacekeeper of Two. Of course the Two rebels would target her home, her fathers home - It would shake the District. _But even if he's dead, I'm not!_ she thought defiantly, and standing up, she strides closer to the house. Making her way inside the ruins, she searches for any weapons remaining - Finding many.

Throwing knives, two of which were tucked inside each boot. Her whip coiled and attached to her belt. A sword, attached to the other side. Another spear, added to the two already attached to her back. An automatic rifle, for which she added the spear in her hand to the rest on her back so she could hold onto the better weapon.

"Isabelle, we need to go." Jace's voice, worried as ever, sounded behind her. The girl turned around and smiled at him. "Alright, c'mon." And at once, the troop leader went back outside, then pulled her pistol from her belt and fired it up in to the air. "_Johnathan Amstrang may be dead,_" she cried out. "_But I, Isabelle Lucan Amstrang still lives. And we will _win_!_"

And with those words, Izzy set off confidently, her eyes shining, the bloodlust for battle gleaming in her eyes. When she came upon a lone rebel, she took them with ease. When she saw a group, her and Jace took them down, each kill causing a wicked grin across her face, her green eyes sparkling. No one would get past her, and she plowed down all that opposed her, as did Jace. Sure, they got hurt - But nothing serious.

Until they got closer to rebel bases.

Suddenly, they were ambushed - Both clearly fighting for their lives. Their guns took out many, but still there were more bodies pouring into the small ally they were trapped in, more heat pulsing around. Jace and Izzy fought back-to-back, just trying to escape. But now they were tripping over bodies, blood staining their skin, both theirs and others.

"Izzy, _run_!" Jace said, striking forward and cutting down another enemy, sending his head rolling and her stomach to feel as if it was following, and she couldn't take the escape, another rebel quickly filling the spot. Then Jace screamed, the sound strangled, ripped from his throat. Izzy turned, leaving her back exposed, only to see a dark red splotch spreading out over his stomach. "Jace.." she whispered, holding onto the side of his face, not knowing that she would do the same thing a year later with Terrance, holding onto their face as life bled out of them, her back exposed in a life or death situation.

The rebels backed up, giving them an escape route. At once, Izzy wrapped her arms around Jace, pulling him closer to her as she escapes through the rebels streets, pulling Jace with her. She couldn't lose him.. She couldn't lose him. _Jace, Jace, you can't die.._ Sobbing as she pulls him into the hospital, nurses and doctors rushing forward at once, Izzy refused to put his hand down.. "_I can't leave him. I won't leave him!_" Sobbing even more, Izzy watched wordlessly as they put blood into his body, stitched his skin together. Without saying anything as they clear out, Izzy pulls a chair closer to his bed.

"Jace.." she whimpers, her hand moving up to hold onto his. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's my fault.. we're in here because of me. Jace.."

That night, she sat up crying, watching for any sign of life from Jace as she held on to his hand. Not much longer the rebels were defeated, the entire rest of the war she spent in the hospital, holding onto Jace. He recovered, yes but slowly.

Then they announced the Games.

Luckily, he was old enough to escape.  
But she wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2, The Reaping

There were masses of people around. Many muttered angrily; How, _how_ could the Capitol do this to them? After siding with them in the war, why does the Capitol have to punish them, as if they had been apart of the rebellion? _I lead striking forces against the Rebels!_ a tall girl thought, her eyes narrowed as she looks at the stage that had been set, as she watches a woman walk across it in large high heels, wobbling back and forth slightly with neon green hair and clothes.

The girl, who had pale skin and black hair, clenched her hands into fists. _This cannot really be happening_, she thought angrily as the person, Scarlet, reached into a glass bowl to pick a slip. _Picking names of _kids_ to go fight to the death! And not even kids, some seventeen and eighteen year olds-_

"Isabelle Stillman!"

What?

"_Izzy_." came the choked voice behind her, causing her to turn slightly. _Jace_, she couldn't help but think, her arm reaching out slightly, as if to hold his hand. But before her hand moved even a foot, a peacekeeper probbed her back with a gun, herding her to the front, up the side of the stage as Scarlet picked a boys name. "Terrance St Forden!" she called, and Izzy looked at him curiously. She had seen him around, but not much. She was forced to shake hands with him, then they were escorted (Read: Forced) into the Juctice building. Not five minutes later, Jace burst into the room, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Izzy," he whispered as her arms moved upwards, wrapping around his neck. "You.. You gotta win, girl. You can do this." Blinking tears out of her eyes, then nodding slightly, Isabelle kissed his lips softly, once, twice, three times. "I'll win. And I'll come home, and we'll live together.. Forever." Reaching up with one hand, Izzy stroked his cheek softly before pulling her wedding ring off. It was a simple silver band with a small diamond set in the middle. Pulling his hand closer, she placed it in the center of his palm before curling his fingers around it. "Keep it safe for me."

Watching him look up, his eyes looking almost haunted looking, she couldn't help but let out another choked noise at the back of her throat, but all he did was put it into his pocket, and when he brought his hand out, there was a small heart locket on a silver chain. "Wear this, then. I knew.. I knew you might get picked. So I had this made. Don't open it until you're on the train."

Izzy nodded slowly, then turned around and brushed her hair out of the way so he could put it on, feeling his long, cool fingers dance along the back of her neck before clapsing it into place.

"And remember," he whispered while pulling her closer once more. "I'll be waiting for you to get back."

* * *

A/N  
So. First off, Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, or anything you recognize from the books or movie.  
Claimer: I do own Izzy, Jace, and any and all future OC's you see.  
This story is a version of my friend and I's Hunger Game Rp that we did recently. I should be able to update a lot, but only on weekends for now.  
If you review you get a cookie! cx


End file.
